My version of 'Belly of the Beast'
by Hikari Nami
Summary: Here's my version of Belly of the Beast. Enjoy.


Me: Man I was so angry at 'Belly of the Beast'. I imagine Nova's return to be more drastic. **Does anyone else feel the same way as I do!**

Chiro: Calm down. Geez, just show them your version and get it over with.

Me: Ok. I don't own SRMTHFG! But I do own a psychotic mind.

Sprx: Got that right.

**_Belly of the Beast- My version_**

Chiro wakes to find himself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes. "Are you alright, Chiro?" asked Antauri. "I've been better. Where are we, a cave of some sort?" The boy questioned. "We are inside the belly of the Dark One Worm." replied Antauri. "Great. Could this day get any better!" Chiro stated sarcastically.

"It can and it will." came a voice in front of them. Their sight fell upon a mutated skeleton monkey.

"MANDARIN!" they shouted simultaneously. "Good of you to remember me. I see that you are alive and well Antauri. You changed your color, how nice, but it doesn't change your fate. You all will die and my master will control the universe." He said as he began to laugh. "Now to finish what I should have done a long time ago." Mandarin began to charge.

_In the Super Robot_

The three black-eyed monkeys wake to find Chiro and Antauri missing. "Oh, this is just great. First, we lose Nova to the worm, then we get throw through two different dimensions, then we get eaten just as the explosives are activated, and finally, we lose the last two people who have any clue on how to stop this thing." yelled Sprx at the top of his lungs.

"Well if you hadn't had let her go, she'd still be here, Sparky." Gibson shouted at him.

"I told you never to call me that. And I said I was sorry." Sprx retorted, tears starting to form. The two continued to argue, colorful words and tears beginning to enter the brawl. All this continued until…

"STOOOOOOOP!"

The red and blue monkeys stopped and looked at their green companion. "We shouldn't be fighting. Chiro and Antauri are out there somewhere and we need to find them. Besides, Nova wouldn't want us to be fighting. She'd want us to finish our mission and save our friends." said Otto, who was close to tears.

"You're right, Otto. Sorry Gibson." "I'm sorry too, Sprx. Now let's get out there and save our family. For Nova" said Gibson, holding out his hand. The other two placed their hands on his and said, "For Nova", as they went to work repairing the Super Robot.

_With Chiro, Antauri, and Mandarin_

The two warriors continued to fight their adversary in a heated battle. All the while, Mandarin was dodging. "My, my how slow our attacks are. Pathetic." He said as he kicked Antauri and Chiro away. "Come on, even Nova gave me a better fight."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Chiro. Mandarin smirked, "Look behind you." The two looked behind them to see a pool full of what looked like stomach acid. They looked back to see Mandarin still smirking, "That was her fate. She did give me the fight I would expect from a warrior, but she should have known when to give up. She always was a worthless part of the team."

This made their blood boil as Antauri shouted, "Mandarin! You knew nothing about Nova. She was more of a leader and a friend than you could have ever been." The mutant monkey laughed, "Then why did she die by my hand? Oh, how I enjoyed watching her squirm in my grasp. To bad the pleasure had to end. She was good for, as you say, a one-night stand." This infuriated them even more as the enraged duo charged at the skeleton freak, who took advantage of their unfocused state and blasted them away.

"Time for you to die." Before he could carry out his demand, Mandarin was knock away by a large figure. Chiro and Antauri looked up to see the others flying toward them from the repaired Super Robot. "What? Did you think we'd let you two have all the fun?" asked Sprx. The two injured smiled as they were helped up.

Then a large blast nearly hit them, but it was blocked by the Super Robot. The team turned to see the Skeleton King Droid (Me: I'm going to call it the 'SKD', ok?) staring down at them. "Primary Objective: Destroy the Hyper Force." It said in its creepy mechanical voice. It charged to attack but it ended up fighting the Super Robot, who was determined to protect his friends.

"Thank you, friend." said Chiro, as the rest of them turned to battle their adversary. "Ah, such sweet irony. I get to destroy the rest of my old team, just like I did with my sweet, innocence sister." Sprx yelled out in rage, "What are you talking about?"

"He's claiming that he fought Nova and…and killed her, but not before he...he...taking her innocence." Antauri said, having trouble even speaking of it and his rage still boiling within him. At this statement, the blacked-trio joined their leaders in a fit of rage against the mutant skeleton monkey. If they would have had more focus, then they wouldn't have gotten their butts handed to them.

_In the macrocosmos__(Is it the macrocosmos? Oh well.)_

In a dark world, a small yellow orb floats in a state of emotion that could not be seen. Then a voice spoke to it, "You need to go back. They need you." "Who?" the orb asked. "Your friends. They are in need of your assistance. They want you back." the voice answered.

"I can't. I let them all down. I...I failed them all. I don't deserve to go back." the orb said in saddness. "Is that really what you want? If so, then you are sadly mistaken." the voice said, getting the orb's attention, "You were the source that keep them going. You were the heart of the team and even now, as you float in this unmentioned world, they fight for you. They fight in memory of the joyous times they had with you." "I don't understand what you're saying." the orb stated. In response, a small screen produced an image of 5 warriors. The orb listened closely as it heard their voices said, "She never gave up and neither will we." She was shocked. What the voice said was true, even though she was gone, they still fought in memory of her. They never gave up... and neither would she. "I will go back. I will help them. I will not let their fight for me be in vain." As this was said, the orb began to pulse and grow in size.

"I'm ready to go back." the orb said in determination. "Before you leave, I have for you...a gift, concealed by your old friend, the Alchemist. Use it well." The orb pulsed again and glowed brighter until it burst into flames. "Now go help your friends and restore peace to the universe. I bid you good luck." "Thank you. Good-bye." The orb flashed and disappeared.

_With the team_

Rejoining the team, we find them badly beaten, but still managing to stand. "Come now, my brothers, you know you can not win." Mandarin said. "He's right. He has the field advantage here." Gibson stated. "Well too bad, she never gave up...!" shouted Otto. "...And neither will we!" Finished Sprx. "Alright Monkey Team...FOR NOVA!" shouted Chiro. "FOR NOVA!" They shouted as they charged Mandarin, only to be blasted away yet again. Mandarin grabbed Antauri by the neck and held him up.

"I'll say this again, Antauri...You always were my inferior. And with Nova gone, you seem to have lost that fire in your fight." He pauses as he turns to the rest of the team, "You all have. Turns out Nova really was the _'heart_' of the team. Interesting, a worthless female sparked the fire within you all. Pathetic." he said as he gripped Antauri's neck tighter.

"Nova was **not** worthless!" Gibson shouted. (Me: There seems to be alot of shouting, huh?) "She was more of a warrior than you'll ever be." stated Chiro. Mandarin just laughed, "Foolish boy, if she was such a warrior, than she'd be here, losing this fight alongside her pathetic teammates. But I did enjoy my time with her, while it lasted." Enraged even further, Antauri, still in Mandarin's grasp, slashed at the mutant's face. In response, he got a forcefully kick in the stomach that winded him. "I'll let my master have the honor of destroying you, Antauri. Say hello to Nova when you see her." Mandarin said, as he sent Antauri flying upward.

"ANTAURI!" The team yelled, watching the silver monkey phase through the worm's skin (Me: Eww, gross thought.) and, in a split second, is grabbed by the Dark One's head (Me: You know, SK's head?). It laughs as it charges up to destroy him. Tears began to form in the silver monkey's eyes, "Team, I'm sorry. I failed to protect everyone, including you Nova. Please forgive me. I just wish I could see your face once more." The charged beam was released as Antauri shouted his farewell. "I'M SORRY!" Before the beam reached him, a giant fireball came at him. It destroyed the beam, cutting off the head in the process. It grabbed Antauri and shot through the worm's skin (Me: Again, Ewww and gross.).

They arrived back at the battle site to find the others fighting Mandarin _and_ the SKD. The SKD had drained the Super Robot of its energy, leaving it defenseless. Mandarin had Chiro in his grasp as the others lay around him, beaten and battered. The fireball hits the maniac monkey, causing him to let go of Chiro. The other monkeys gathered around him as Antauri was dropped from the fireball. They shout in joy and hug him. Mandarin stares in shock. "But how?" He looks at the fireball, "How dare you, you will perish alongside them." He shoots energy orbs at it, but they are casted harmlessly away. Mandarin then tries a direct attack but he is throw back once again. The SKD attacks, but is destoryed as it hits the fireball's exterior.

"Who...What are you?" shouts Mandarin. "One who is here to help. One who you lied about just to anger others. You see, everything you told my friends was a lie, just to get them unfocused. Now that I'm here, you don't stand a chance. And you should learn Mandarin, never insult a female that can kick your ass." It said in response. The voice sounded very familiar. "It can't be...could it?" was the thought that rushed through everyone's mind. The fire raged and swirled in circles until it revealed...

"NOVA!" shouted the team. Indeed it was Nova, who was over 5 times her normal size. Her expression showed that she was not very happy with what Mandarin had said. As the mutant stood there in shock, Nova took out her fists and punched him 100 yards away. The team approached her. "Nova? It's really you." said Chiro in shock. "Is it me, Chiro? I don't know anymore. I've seen so much. The beginning of the universe, the creation of space, time, and reality. A voice told me that you guys wanted me back, but I felt that I had failed you. Then I was shown that you still fought in my memory and that convinced me to come back." (Me: Yea, I know. It's what that said in the episode, but it was so good I couldn't bare to delete it.)

"So you've returned. How delightful." They all turned to see Mandarin getting up. "Too bad this reunion will be short-lived." Once again, he charged and threw energy blasts at the team. Before they could hit, they were blocked by Nova, who then swatted the skeleton freak away like a fly. He hit the ground and created a crater. Once more, the mutant got to his feet, "This is unlike you, Nova. Why don't you give me a real fight? In your normal size. Or are you too scared to? You always were the baby of the team, my sweet sister."

"Oh, bad thing to say." said Otto. "He's in for it now." replied Sprx. Nova's eyes twitched. Fire once again engulfed her as it got smaller. It left only to reveal Nova in her normal size. "You want a fight, you got it." Mandarin charged. Once he reached Nova, she disappeared, leaving Mandarin to hit empty air. In a split second, Mandarin was punched 8 times and blasted away by a fireball, thanks to Nova. Everyone was surprised by the speed their friend showed. Never had they seen her act like this... well, they had never been beaten this bad and told lies about the death of their comrade, either.

"NO, I will not be beaten by the likes of YOU!" shouted Mandarin. He dodged one of Nova's punches, repeatedly scratched her, and grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her to stop. Turning her to look at him, Mandarin gripped her neck tighter, almost to the point of choking her, but kept it so she could breathe. "Where did you get such power? Such power should be at my command!" Nova just chuckled, "Now look who's the foolish one. The Alchemist gave us each a power we could use. Sprx is our pilot and jokester, Otto is the mechanic and always knows how to cheer us up, Gibson is the smart one and almost always keeps a level head, you _were_ our leader, but Chiro fit the requirements better. Antauri was given great control over the Power Primate, and me... he had to conceal my powers until I was ready to release them. Now that they have been released, you can see that my energy is in the form of fire. The Alchemist knew I was the only one who could control it, so to protect the rest of the team, I had him surpress them until I could control the power and my temper fully. So, now that the team is back to what it once was, there is no way you can beat us." At the end of her speech, her body temperature began to rise, burning Mandarin's hand. "It's time to say GOOD-BYE!" she shouted. A wave of fire emitted from her body, burning Mandarin and sending him flying out of sight.

Nova sat floating in the air with a yellow aura around her. The aura disappeared as she set herself back on solid ground. She smiled, happy that her friends were safe from harm. But that didn't mean she was. Before she could react, she was the victim of a monkey pile, being crushed by her over excited teammates.

"Nova, we thought you were gone for good."

"Yea, but..."

"It was so cool that you were that big."

"Um... thanks?"

"How could that much energy be surpress for so long? It's impossible."

"Guys...?"

"It's so good to have you back, Nova."

"Guys?"

"I always knew there was something special about you."

"GUYS!"

"What?"

"If you all don't mind, I'D LIKE TO BREATHE SOMETIME SOON." "Sorry" They replied getting off of her. As soon as she got up, they pulled her into a group hug. "Thanks for saving me, Nova. Thanks for saving all of us." "You're welcome, Antauri. Now enough lovey-dovey, I noticed the explosives were in place, so we better get out of here before they blow." They nodded and ran back to the Robot, who had been able to recharge itself a bit while Nova and Mandarin were fighting. The Robot struggled to stand, but was able to after a while. He blasted toward the Dark One's mouth and their only means of an exit.

"Ok, Gibson how much time do we have?" asked Chiro. "Not good. The Worm has approached another inhabitied world and is getting ready to attack." Gibson replied. "So what's the bad news?" asked Sprx sarcastically. "The Super Robot's neutron generator is overheating." answered Gibson in a worried tone. "Not good." said Otto. "Is there anyway we can cool down the generator?" Antauri asked. "None that I can think of and the only way we can make it out in time is if we boost the engines, but if we do that the generator will exploded." explained Gibson.

"So what can we do?" asked Chiro. All through this Nova was silent. She turned and began to walk toward the generator room. Antauri noticed her, "Nova, where are you going." "There is only one way I can think of that will save us, but it's really dangerous." the yellow monkey replied, entering the generator room. The team followed her, only to see that she had positioned herself in front of the generator, fists out. "Nova, what are you doing!" yelled Gibson in confusion. Her head turned to look at them, "Don't worry. I can absorb the heat from the generator so it doesn't overheat." Gibson studdered, "B-but if you that, you could burn your body to a crisp."

Nova just smiled, "I can take more heat than you realize. Yes, it will hurt, but I'm gonna take that chance. Now go get the engines ready." They all stood there, worried for their companion. "NOW!" she shouted. They all ran to their seats, prepareing for the worse. Nova took a deep breath before she forced her hands onto the generator, feeling the heat course through her body. She screamed, but keep her focus on the task at hand.

Everyone cringed when Nova screamed, but did what she asked of them and activated the hyperdrive, getting them out of the Worm just as the explosives disinigrated (sp?) it. They all shouted in joy as they watched the Worm being destroyed. All their hard work had finally payed off. Nova walked out of the room, smoke coming off her fur. She looked up and smiled, the sight of the worm destroyed and her friends happy made her heart soar. She stumbled forward only to be caught by Chiro's gentle arms. Everyone gathered around, happy that she was okay. She smiled back, before falling into a deep slumber.

_Out in space_

The SKD, beaten and battered and being driven by Mandarin, approached a severed SK head. The robot grabbed it and Mandarin began to laugh.

_Back at the Super Robot_

It had only been three hours since the worm was destroyed. Nova had been asleep for 2 and a half hours. When she finally woke, the others told her that Jinmay was in need of their help. She was as excited as the others to finally be able to go home. Right now, the newly reborn yellow monkey was meditating with Antauri. The others had been meditating with them, but they got 'hungry' and left the room leaving just the second and third in commands meditating. Nova's mind drifted to some point of realisation, '_So this is why Antauri meditates so much. It's very relaxing and it calms the mind. I wonder why I never did this before? Well duh, you've never died before, Nova. I guess Antauri and I are the same in some way now. Weird.' _She openned her eyes and looked toward Antauri, only to find him looking back at her. "What?" "Oh nothing, it's just that I wouldn't have expected you to meditate this long. Is everything alright?" Nova smiled, "I'm okay. It's just...so much has happen in so little time. And I never really gave meditation a try. Now I know why you always do it. It's really calming." Antauri smiled at this. "But I do want to ask you something."

"What is it, Nova?" "Well... what happened to you when...you know..." Antauri settled to the ground next to her, "I'm not really sure. I believe I was 'inside' of Chiro. He was running somewhere, and I felt like I was guiding him to someplace where I could come back to him. Why do you ask?" Nova looked down disappointed, "Well, I was hoping someone could relate to what I went through. Dieing and coming back to life to help save the ones I love and seeing how everthing came to be." "I may not know what you saw, but I do know how it feels to die and come back. It feels good to help save your loved ones." He reached over and pulled Nova into a big hug, which she returned in gratefulness. "Thanks Antauri. I feel a whole lot better, but I think I'll meditate a while longer." "Okay, but I want to see you in the command room in 20 minutes." the silver monkey said as he got up and left.

Nova watched him leave, then went back to pondering, '_He may not know what I went through but he does try to understand. They all do. They're always there when I need them. And I guess the only thing left to do is be there for them._' She went back to meditating for the next 20 minutes. When her time was up, she got up and headed downstairs. When she did get there, the lights were off and the room was silent. "Guys? Where are you? Hello?" Suddenly the lights flashed on.

"SURPRISE!"

She yelped in surprise and jumped 10 feet in the air. There in front of her was her team, a cake in between them on a table that read 'Welcome back' on it in pink and yellow icing. Regaining her cool, she managed to ask, "Guys, what's this all about?" Sprx was the first to speak, "What do you thing? We think we lose you and then you come back to save our butts. It's only fitting that we give you a welcome back party." Otto spoke next, "Yea, and I even used the recipe you taught me to make the cake." "I did overview his work and I am pleased to say he did exceptionally well." said Gibson. Nova said nothing, walked forward and smiled. "None of this was needed. I have all I ever wanted right here. My team, my friends, ...my family." Their hearts swelled as she said this. They all gave her another group hug.

She released them and walked over to the cake. The boys had already began to cut it and had slices around the table. "Otto, you made this?" "Yep, and followed every instructions you taught me." he replied. "You guys haven't even tasted it yet, have you?" she said slyly. They looked puzzled. "Why would we have done that before you saw the cake?" asked Chiro. As swift as lightning, she had two cake slices in her hands and had already pegged Sprx and Gibson in the face. "Oh, no you didn't!" said Sprx. Nova ducked and a piece of cake hit Otto right in the face. She turned and saw Antauri, who had a slice of cake in his hand. "Nica try, Antauri." She jumped, hit Chiro in the face with some of her ammunition, and turned her attention to her last target. She smiled and mimick the SKD's voice, "Primary Objective:... Get Antauri." she shouted in glee at the end. Antauri turned and ran. Everyone was laughing as they watched their companions dodge each other, trying to hit the other with cake.

After a while, Nova finally got Antauri in the face. They laughed as Antauri wiped the cake from his eyes. They turned to the others who were still busting a gut. They looked at each other and grinned. The others noticed this, gulped, and ran for their lives from two cake-wielding monkeys.

**The End**

Me: Finally I'm done. I can't believe it took me a whole week to get it up. Dam computer work already. Anyway, I know there are a lot of the episode parts in there, but I couldn't bare to delete them. And I am so good at Antauri/Nova fluffiness. Although that did get me in trouble in one of my other stories.

Chiro: Yea and they're still out to get you in that story.

Me: Yea I know. But I have a new idea for a story that goes after 'Belly of the Beast'. And I'm think of fusing 'Why can't you tell me?' and 'Two Secrets Spilled together' in some way, but that's still a little ways off. That's is...WHEN MY COMPUTER STOPS JACKING UP ON ME. Please R&R. Thank you.


End file.
